


Cabana Love

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [187]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Femslash, Beaches, Caught, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Human, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axle and Fireline are alone and decide to use that time wisely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabana Love

"You know, we got this cabana so we could all share it."  
  
"... Should we not-?"  
  
Fireline shook her head. "Just warning you to not make a mess."  
  
"... Maybe we-"  
  
"Well, if... if you don't want to, we don't have to."  
  
"N-No, I-I want to... Just..."  
  
"If you're worried about any of them coming back, don't be. Warp, Moonblast, Micro, and Cel went down to the shops while Solara and Nitro went to go play volleyball. That's why they asked us to stay here and watch the cabana. They won't be back for..."  
  
She paused. While she wanted to say for a while, Warpdrive was rather spontaneous. He could come running back here for whatever reason and she did not want to have to deal with his immature bullshit.  
  
"Let's... make it a quickie. Just in case."  
  
"... Okay."  
  
Fireline gave a small smile and wrapped her arms around Axle's neck, allowing him to push her down on the soft cabana bed. She was glad that they had gotten take up Solara's grandfather's offer to vacation here in the Caribbean. Not only was the villa they were staying at wonderful, but also everything was just so wonderful here. The beach, the food, the shops, the people... She couldn't recall a more relaxing vacation.  
  
And now, she and Axle had some alone time in the private and covered cabana Bombrush had also set up for them whenever they went to the beach. It had just started out with her and Axle making out, but then she wanted to do it. She figured it would be all right since everyone was gone and they were alone back here...  
  
Axle certainly didn't seem to mind once he started to undress her. She was only wearing a white see-through cover up, allowing him to see her coral-colored bikini underneath, so it wasn't like there was much to take off. Something Axle seemed to be rather happy about, as Fireline could feel something hard poking at her stomach.  
  
She laughed softly into their kiss, making her boyfriend pull back to look at her.  
  
"You're pretty excited."  
  
He coughed a bit, embarrassed that she had pointed it out. But it was true though. He had wanted to do it for a while, especially since all week she was wear some revealing outfits that turned him on... Especially her bikinis. Primus, it was a wonderful sight to look at, that was for sure.  
  
"It's okay... I am too."  
  
Axle blinked, surprised by the remark. But she looked away from him, cheeks red and embarrassed that she had said it aloud. He smirked and kissed her neck, finding her to be far too cute for her own good. As much as he wanted to do some foreplay and make her moan, she had requested it be a quick thing, so he would do it. Besides... he really wanted to be inside of her.  
  
Fireline moaned softly when she felt one of his hands at her thigh, slowly sliding up to grip at her bikini bottoms. She threw a hand over her mouth, not wanting to be too loud and get caught by someone passing by. Still, with Axle suckling at her neck like how he was with his large hand slowly pulling down her bottoms, teasing them off her legs, it was hard to keep herself from moaning entirely.  
  
"Ax-Axle..." she whimpered softly, a pleasurable shiver running down her spine when she felt his lips kiss in between her breasts.  
  
He leaned up to kiss her up again, moving her hand out of the way and gently pinning it down as he carefully pulled her bottoms off of her legs. He felt her shiver once she realized that her lower half was naked. He released her arm to move both of his hands to her bare hips, gently rubbing them in an attempt to soothe her.  
  
Fireline smiled a bit into their kiss, opening her mouth to let Axle's tongue plunge into hers. He was always so gentle and kind, always thinking of her and her needs first... It was sweet of him and a part of her wished she could do more for his pleasure alone. It would probably take a bit longer though for her to do that... She just hoped that Axle didn't mind waiting a bit longer.  
  
Feeling her relax as her hand moved to hold him, he slowly trailed his hand down from her hip to her cunt. Fireline trembled lightly at the feel of his fingers sliding across her skin, but spread her legs a bit to allow him to move his hand over and cup her warm womanhood.  
  
Primus, she was already so hot... He swiped a finger in between her trembling lips, making Fireline moan into his mouth and grip his shirt tightly. Wow, she was already wet... She wasn't lying when she had said that she was excited too. Which only ended up making him harder.  
  
She broke the kiss to give a soft moan, feeling him grind his covered cock against her stomach again. She couldn't help but to smile, moving a hand to his crotch and rubbing over it. Axle jolted and looked down, stiffening when he felt her hand move up, only slip down his trunks and touch his cock.  
  
Fireline cried out in both shock and pleasure when she suddenly felt his lips against her neck, growling into her skin almost like some sort of animal in heat. But she took it as him reacting positively, making her move both of her hands to push down his shorts a bit and pull out his cock into view.  
  
"Ah...!" she cried out when he nipped her neck, causing her to accidentally grip his cock harder than she normally did. Her eyes widened when she heard him groan, horrified that she had hurt him. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
  
He shook his head. "No... no..." he mumbled into her skin. "No... It... actually felt... really good."  
  
She blinked. He... had liked that?  
  
Biting her bottom lip, she carefully gripped his cock with the same amount of strength as she had before, making him groan again and making his cock twitch in her hand. Oh, he wanted to do it soon... At least she could tell that he did.  
  
She released his cock, much to his dissatisfaction, making him look up at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but she shook her head, moving her hand down push Axle's hand away from her womanhood, spreading out her pussy lips with her own fingers. "This is where you want to put it, right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"... Then get me ready and you can."  
  
He didn't need to be told twice. He pressed her lips on hers and quickly moved his fingers to her wet entrance. She shivered, but kept her labia spread for him, her other hand at the back of his head and keeping their lips locked. She moaned hard into his mouth when she felt him push in a finger. It had been a long while since they had last done this... Maybe a lot longer than she had first thought, since he was getting her wet rather quickly.  
  
With a second finger slipping into her cunt, his thumb pressed up against her clit, almost causing her to scream. But she forced herself to remained locked into the kiss, allowing Axle to kindly swallow up all her cries as he finger-fucked her hard. He could feel her insides grow wetter and wetter, her walls clenching and trembling around his fingers as he rubbed them against her insides and thrusted them in and out of her, his thumb pushing hard against her clit as a result.  
  
Crap, it was too much and she could feel herself starting to cum. She moved her hand from her lower lips to grip at his wrist, squeezing it tightly. He immediately stopped moving, breaking the kiss to look down at her with wide eyes, believing he had done something wrong.  
  
"Fire-"  
  
"Put it in."  
  
"Wh-What?"  
  
"You can put it in now."  
  
"But... You haven't-"  
  
"That's because..." She looked away, blushing as she realized how stupid she probably sounded. "I want... to cum with you."  
  
Axle felt his arousal and excitement skyrocket, forcing himself to swallow in an attempt to calm himself down. Shit, cum with her? That was something that he had always wanted to do with her... And he supposed that now was the perfect opportunity. And he was not about to pass it up.  
  
Fireline let out a small cry as she was suddenly lifted up into the air. It took her a moment to gather her bearings, but before she realized it, she was sitting in his lap, her legs spread out and open with his thick length now poking at her entrance. She took a deep breath to wrap her arms around his neck, her legs locking around his waist.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Put it in."  
  
He kissed her again, pushing in the head of his cock. Fireline moaned hard against his lips, body shuddering as he slowly pushed inside. Damn, she had forgotten how thick he was... But she was relieved that it didn't hurt, it was just more of a pressure. But she welcomed it, gripping his shirt tightly as she took in more of his cock.  
  
Both groaned into their kiss when the thick head pressed against her cervix, Fireline breaking the kiss to bury her face into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and held her steady by her hip, kissing her head as she adjusted to him. He bit back a groan when he felt her insides clench around him, trying to hold back his own need to cum. It had been so long since they did it that he had been holding it in for a while now...  
  
"Is... I-Is it okay if I... cum inside?"  
  
"Y-Yeah..." she said, bringing up her head to look at him. "I'm on the pill, remember? Besides... If you let it out anywhere else, you might mess up the sheets and I don't think Solara will be happy knowing we did it... Or Warp will go off on one of his childish whines about it."  
  
Axle couldn't help but to smirk at that, leaning forward and giving her a soft peck. Once she was ready, he gently moved her hips up before pulling them back down onto his cock. She shivered and gave a soft moan, titling back her head as he picked up a gentle pace, rocking in and out of her tight pussy. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss, grinding into his bucking hips to allow for harder thrusts and slaps against her cervix.  
  
Primus, it was wonderful. She was so tight and holding him to close... With one hand holding her side to help her guide bucking hips, his other hand went up to breast and groped it. Fireline hissed and moaned hard into his mouth, her tongue growing more aggressive as her hips grinded harder into his. Axle shivered, groping and kissing her more roughly as he could feel himself on the verge of climax.  
  
And he could tell she was getting close too, especially with the way she was moaning and the way her insides were rippling and clenching around his dick.  
  
She pulled back from the kiss to burying her face into his neck, kissing his neck. He growled and thrusted a bit harder, almost making Fireline cry out in shock as her insides spasmed hard. She wanted to cum... She wanted to cum so badly, but she forced herself to hold back. She had said she wanted to cum together and she meant it.  
  
"Fireline..." he groaned, straining as he held back.  
  
"Y-You going to...?!"  
  
"Y-Yeah..."  
  
"Th-Then cum...! J-Just cum-NGH!"  
  
It didn't take much longer for orgasm to wash over them. She moaned hard into his shoulder as he pushed her down onto his cock, releasing his seed deep insider of her warm womanhood. Primus, such a wonderful feeling... He just wanted to relish in this forever...  
  
A flash of a black came from the corner of his eyes. Instinctively, he held Fireline to him - who gave a small cry in surprise at the sudden hug - and jerked his head over to the cabana entrance.  
  
He froze up in horror when he saw Cellus standing there, her face bright red as she stared at the two with wide eyes.  
  
Fireline looked over when Axle just remained silent and stiff. Her eyes widened when she realized that Cellus was standing there and looking at them. Oh... Shit. She had seen... Well, she had no idea exactly what the younger girl had seen, but she knew for a fact that Cellus knew that they had just had sex. Otherwise, she wouldn't be so red-faced.  
  
She glanced up at her boyfriend. Well, Axle wasn't doing much better. For one thing, he had gone completely soft inside of her. Also, she could clearly the see the embarrassed horror on his face. Great... Just what she needed. This sort of embarrassment. Not that she didn't feel any sort of humiliation from all of this. She couldn't believe that they had been caught... Cellus was supposed to be out at the shops!  
  
Fireline cleared her throat, sitting up as best as she could and trying to be mature about the whole matter. "Cellus... I... I thought you were at the shops."  
  
It took Cellus a few moments to realize that she was being spoken to. "U-Um! I-I came back... Be-Because, uh, Solara..."  
  
The older woman mentally scolding herself for not thinking of Solara telling Cellus to come watch her play... Solara always enjoyed it when Cellus cheered her on in a came; she would actually play better when Cellus was around. It shouldn't have been surprising to see her here to probably drop off her bags from shopping...  
  
"Just... Uh... Don't tell anyone... okay?"  
  
She slowly nodded, setting down her bags on the floor.  
  
"We're... just going to clean up now, so... We'll see you later, Cellus. Okay?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"... Sorry you had to-"  
  
"N-No! I-I'm sorry I interrupted-!"  
  
Fireline was already shaking her head. Primus, she felt bad for trying to shoo Cellus away when she should have been apologizing, but right now, she was more focused of snapping Axle out of his mortified and frozen state. "It's okay, Cellus... We'll... see you around."  
  
Cellus, still feeling terrible for interrupting them, nodded once more before running out of the cabana and leaving the couple behind. Fireline gave a small sigh when the poor girl left, reaching up a hand to rub her eyes before looking up at Mak.  
  
Yeah... It was definitely going to take a while to snap him out of it.


End file.
